Unexpected
by BlueMonkeyDoll
Summary: Amu lives with her friend Utau. She's kept in touch with everyone since high school, but what happens when a strange man invades Amu's life? Is he here for better or for worse?


"UTAU!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

"WELL TOO BAD!"

An aggravated Amu slumped on the couch. _Does Utau realize there's only one shower in their apartment? And, that, maybe just maybe, other people actually have jobs that they need to go to? Every single morning we go through this, can't she just be a bit more proactive?_ Amu sighed, it's literally been half an hour. She started counting ten minutes into Utau's shower. Oh my god, it's been 40 minutes.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT IN 30 SECONDS I WILL-"

"Stop your yelling, I'm out. Happy?" Utau breezed past Amu and headed towards her room. She was wearing a violet dress with a sweetheart neckline that touched down to her knees. The dress was tight around her bust, and flared out with ruffles at her waist. Her hair was still wrapped up in a towel to keep from getting her dress wet, and she had yet to do her makeup.  
"Where are you going? Have a date with _Kukai_?" Amu asked cheekily.  
Utau whipped her head around turning scarlet, "W-What! No WAY, Kukai? Where on Earth- w-why would you think that?" Utau stuttered.

Amu gave her a questionable look.  
"Concert Amu," Utau corrected, "Concert."

Amu shrugged and went to get her clothes, "Whatever Utau, deny aaallll you want."

Utau glared at her. "I'm joking!" Amu defended.  
Amu grabbed some plain white shorts and a tight purple v-neck. She wanted to give her outfit style, so she grabbed a white tie, some guitar earrings and an avril lavigne sweatband. She snagged a towel from the back of her door and ran to the bathroom. She was _so_ going to be late.  
"I'll make some breakfast if you want?" Utau asked walking towards the kitchen.  
Amu sighed relieved, "Yes please."

After Amu's shower, (which was FIVE minutes,) she tied her pink hair up in a ponytail and threw on her outfit. She put on a pair of white ankle socks and started tying up her black knee-high converse. She probably wouldn't have time to do her makeup. Amu checked her watch, 8:35 a.m. Her job started at 9:00 and it took 15 minutes to get there. Thank god Utau was making breakfast.

Amu could smell the bacon and eggs from the bathroom. Utau may give off the spoiled rich type that has everything handed to her impression, but once you try her bacon and eggs, you'll know, you're dead wrong.  
Amu grabbed a plate and sat across from Utau. She was already pigging out. After a couple minutes of Amu picking at her food, (mostly watching Utau eat, she's so tiny, where does she put half the food?)  
"So Utau... h-how s... your brother?" Amu asked, her eyes never leaving her food.  
Utau dropped her fork on her plate looked straight at Amu. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. A smile tugged at Amu's lips. Soon Amu burst out laughing. Utau couldn t resist her laughter any longer, she doubled over clutching her stomach, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Amu, he (laugh laugh) was s-so (laugh laugh) mad, y-you (laugh laugh) shouldn't have!" Utau attempted to discipline her, but failed miserably.  
Amu was laughing too hard listen anyway.

_Flashback _

_Ikuto, Amu, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya and Kairi all were sitting together at a horror movie, the apparition to be exact. _

_Since Kukai got a promotion at his new job, the gang wanted to celebrate. Kukai wanted to go see a movie, so they all complied. Once they got to the theatre, Kukai saw a poster for the apparition and since Kukai is Kukai, he decided to make everything interesting. Whoever screamed first, had to pay for dinner at Moxie's the following day, for the whole group. _

_Not gonna lie, the movie was pretty terrifying. Especially since Amu was afraid of practically everything. Even Kukai was silenced. Yaya was clinging to Kairi's arm, practically out of her chair, while he held_ _onto her __with a look of distress plastered all over his face. Rima was squeezing Nagihiko's hand, while he was pressed back in his seat. Utau was desperately eating popcorn with Kukai who was stuffing his mouth just as much or if not more than Utau._  
_Amu sat with her feet on her chair, head pressed to her knees.__Her eyes just peeking out to see the movie._

_ Ikuto on the other hand, being the cool and collected guy he is, sat in silence, his head resting on his hand, while the other was placed beside him. To anyone, he would look completely nonchalant, not even scared. Although, Amu wasn't anyone, she could see the pure terror in his eyes._

_Deciding to get back at Ikuto for this morning, (long story short, he's a pervert,) Amu plotted a diabolical plan. Amu whispered to Ikuto, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Ikuto didn t move his eyes from the screen, he just nodded to show he heard. Perfect, her plan was already working. _

_She walked out of the theatre towards the candy counter. A boy around her age with short brown hair and chocolate eyes regarded her. He gave her a large cocky smirk and saucily asked, "What can I do for you, miss?"_

_ Amu, resisting to roll her eyes, asked for a large raspberry frosty._  
_"That will be $4.50, miss," he asked with the same ugly smirk plastered on his face, "I'll give you a discount if you like." He winked._  
_Urgh god, "No thanks sir," was her only reply. He shrugged it off and gave her the frosty._  
_Amu walk back to the theatre, but instead of going back to her seat beside Ikuto, she went to the aisle behind him. She crept down the aisle, glad no one was sitting directly behind him, and prepared for the perfect moment. A peek-a-boo effect was commencing. Amu smirked. Three...Two... One. She dumped the large frosty on his head and then grabbed his neck. He let out a god awful girly shriek, that she thought was impossible to come out of a guy, nonetheless Ikuto. Amu burst out laughing along with the gang. You could even hear snickers coming from strangers in the theatre. Ikuto slowly stood up, with raspberry frosty pouring down his back and gave Amu the most murderous look she had ever seen. At that moment the cup finally fell off his head. It was then Amu had officially ruined his image._  
_Amu ran out of the theatre looking to hide in the girls bathroom, still laughing. She wondered what Ikuto would do to her at dinner._

End of flashback

That had happened yesterday, dinner was tonight. Maybe she should bail, Utau said he's still mad.  
"Amu, what d'you expect, you totally embarrassed him!" Utau shouted.  
"Well, that's called getting even!" Amu argued.  
Utau paused for a minute, "What did he do to you anyway?"

Amu's aura darkened completely, "I don't want to talk about it."

Utau gave her one last look before putting her dish away. "Amu, it's 8:43."

Amu choked on her last piece of bacon and frantically looked at the clock, desperately hoping Utau was lying. She wasn t. Amu stuffed her last piece of bacon in her mouth and dashed for the door.

"BUU, GGTAAAGG!" Amu yelled with her mouth full of bacon, slamming the door shut. Amu ran to her white Toyota GT, and drove off as fast as she could.  
8:50...8:51...8:52...  
Amu swore the clock was taunting her, despite being a cautious driver, Amu speed far past the speed limit. Luckily, there weren t any cars to slow her down, and she hadn't seen any cops.  
Amu parked right outside where she worked. Luna Cafe was quaint and beautiful, Amu loved to work there. The strangest people would turn up there. Luna Cafe was where Amu had met Yaya of all people. Apparently she thought they served Ice cream cakes with pretzels oreo cookies and candy apples. Some dreams die hard.  
"Ah, Amu, just in time," my boss, Yukari Sanjou said from behind the counter. Yukari was wearing black pumps, with a yellow pencil skirt, along with a white blouse under a yellow jacket. She has loosely curled red/brown hair that fell just beneath her shoulders. She barely had any makeup on, just some mascara and foundation. Her glasses were placed on the bridge of her nose, making her look, overall, very professional. Yukari was a very strong woman, however, she was also really funny. She became a second mother to Amu soon after she started working for her.  
"Listen, I need to go fetch Utau for her concert, if anything goes wrong you know who to call," Yukari joked.  
Amu huffed, "Yes, mother, I'll be careful."

"Eh! I'm too young to be your mother... how 'bout hot aunt?" Amu laughed. "Now, seriously, I must be going. I'll give you your paycheck once I get back."

Amu squealed, she had forgotten that she got her paycheck today!

"Thanks Yukari, I'll work really hard I promise!"

Yukari giggled, "See ya, Amu."

~Time skip~ **(A/N I think...)**

Amu put her blood sweat and tears into cleaning the Cafe. It Had to be opened by 10:00 on Saturdays and Sundays. She mopped, dusted and organized the petite Cafe. "Finally," Amu breathed.

The Cafe was breathtaking. The walls were painted a deep red with engraved chocolate brown baseboards. The circular tables were made of wood and painted brown. The tables had one detailed leg in the middle to give them an antique look. The chairs were also made completely of wood with the same coloured paint as the tables, as were they completely symmetrical. They had armrests and a very complex back support. The tables already had some condiments on them, as well as a vase with a blue Iris flower in the middle of the table. The tables were placed strategically so there was a path leading outdoors, to the bathroom and to the counter. There were maybe ten tables in all, after all, it was a small cafe at the edge of town.  
Amu flipped the sign from, "closed," to, "open," in the store window. She then stood behind the counter waiting for customers. The first half hour was quite boring, usually.  
_*Cling _

The sound of the door opening startled Amu.  
A man in his mid thirties walked up to the counter. He was wearing a white dress shirt under a heavy beige jacket, whilst he had on black slacks with leather shoes. This man had navy blue hair with the same coloured eyes. He looked strangely familiar to Amu, but she couldn't place him.

The man smiled at her, "Hello, how are you?"

Amu smiled back, most customers were blunt and quite rude. It was nice to see happy customers for a change. "Good and you?"

"I'm exhausted," he replied.

Amu frowned, "May I ask why sir?" He was really jogging a memory. It was on the tip of her tongue, but for the life of her she couldn't remember.  
He replied, "I travel a lot."

Amu smiled, "Ah, how about a coffee to wake you up?"

"That sounds delicious right about now. One extra large coffee with one small cream." Hmph, that's how Ikuto likes his coffee... Wait, since when does she think about Ikuto?  
"Right away!" Amu grabbed a paper cup and filled it with black homemade coffee. She poured some cream in the coffee, stirred it and placed a cap on it. She placed a heat protector on it and handed it to him.  
"Here you are, be careful though, it's really hot!"

"Thank you," the man turned to leave but Amu couldn't contain herself.  
"Um, sir, I'm sorry, but you seem really familiar, could I have your name?" Amu cringed and mentally slapped herself. That was so rude!  
The man looked puzzled for a second, but replied.  
"My name is Aruto Tsukiyomi, do you know me?"


End file.
